Circumcision is the act of surgically removing foreskin from a penis. The procedure is commonly performed for medical and/or religious purposes. Some surveys find that approximately 56% of newborn boys undergo circumcision in hospitals. Surgical scissors may be used to perform the procedure. Dedicated circumcision apparatuses are well known in the art as well. Such apparatuses include, but are not limited to, the Mogen clamp and the Gomco clamp.
The Mogen clamp was described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,576 to Bronstein. The Mogen clamp was once one of the more preferred methods for performing a circumcision. However, the procedure based around the Mogen clamp has recently been criticized as being dangerous as it can lead to severe, irreversible injuries. Two manufacturers of the Mogen clamp were subject to multimillion dollar lawsuits as a result of partial amputation of the penis. Since then, those two manufacturers have ceased distribution of the Mogen clamps.
One design of the Gomco clamp was described in U.S. Pat. No. D119,180 to Goldstein. The Gomco clamp requires use of a scalpel when performing to the circumcision. There is also a risk of cutting the urethra when performing the procedure in preparation of use of the clamp.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a new and improved circumcision apparatus and method. It is an object of the present invention to provide a safer apparatus and method of circumcision by providing more visibility of the penis during the procedure. It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting system and method to create an incision in a faster and safer manner.